Previews
by Spartan-938
Summary: Previews is basically a few short stories to help ease you into the diffrent plots in Tales of Union. While Forging a Hero will introduce you into the main one, Previews, shall get you ready for the smaller ones, and the secondary plot.
1. Interview 1

Interview Log, Article 117938

"I remember it well. Pelicans, and Hornets filled the skies, alongside Covenant Counter-parts. I was about fifteen or so and was hiding in a storm drain. The pipeways in it were to small for me to crawl in, so I just knelt there, in darkness, with a small slit of view. I watched the Brutes terrorize the weak civilians. How they would wound them and kick them around. I watched as they picked up another homeless person and threw him around like a rag doll. I was such a fool. I heard and explosion, a marine had driven his Warthog through a wall and out into the street where the Brutes were. Their chieftain destroyed the vehicle, and a piece of shrapnel had flown into the drain and hit me. I, of course, shouted. The Chieftain reached down in there and grabbed me and pulled me out by my shirtneck. He held me to his face. I remember his words well. . ."

The Brute snarled in the boys face and spoke; "Your pathetic species is falling, child. You're kind must be exterminated so we can go on the Great Journey." The boy spat in the Brutes face. "Fuck. You!" The Brute threw the child down and hefted it's Gravity hammer. The weapon was about as tall as the Brute, with an anvil shaped top. The front of the anvil had a spike, with indents all around it. The back of the anvil had large bulbous orbs stuck together. Two blades lined the left and right side of the anvil and curved off an inch or so past it. The Brute lifted the hammer and began to drop it down. A bright red blast of energy hit it in the gut, piercing through and going on into the ground. The Brutes around in the area stopped what they were doing and look in the direction of the shot. There stood two Elites and a women wearing a melted down version of a Supreme Commanders Elegant armor and headdress, with the cape had been cut in half and put on the backs of the two elites standing by her, in Honor Guard armor. The Brutes aimed their weapons and the strange elite/human armor gave off a glow as it's energy shields came online. The two Honor Guards lifted Plasma Rifles and fired. The boy ran to a dead marine and grabbed his SMG. Shouting he began to fire on the Brutes.

Believe.

--

This is also a preview for my next fiction, Tale of a Union. Interpret what you will from this, also note that it is still a rough draft and events are subject to change, along with the title.


	2. Kei & Sam

Only to prove I'm not dead and is being posted with the other preview due to this being a bit of back story for some new characters…the events in this fanfiction are completely made up, any similarities to any events in Halo or anything else is a coincidence.. This is not meant to offend anyone and was made for your entertainment. Enjoy.

--

When the Covenant began their attack on Earth, there was little humanity could do but fight and hide. The Covenant fleets outnumbered the humans and they began deploying their newest technologies against us.

In a large city, a giant stadium was packed from wall to wall with refugees. The field, which had slightly overgrown grass, now had military medical and police force tents. There was hardly anything the refugees could do. After 24 hours of taking in fleeing humans, barricades were made, doors were welded shut, and all windows were covered with sheet metal. The UNSC tried there hardest to contain the enemy but they could not keep a sound strategy. One-minute orders were made for UNSC ships and Longswords were to report to space and defend the battle clusters and hold off any more Covenant ships that came. The next minute they ordered many ships and fighters to Earth to wipe out the Covenant forces where we thought we had an advantage.

Neither plan worked successfully.

Kei "Eli" Casthea was a sixteen-year-old boy who was hiding in the stadium. His sister had been moved to a medical tent because she had been injured badly due to the collapse of their apartment complex. His parents we there with her, but Kei was more focused with helping repel any Covenant attacks on the stadium with the UNSC. He gripped an SMG and patrolled around the catwalks around the stadium roof, which linked to landing pads, and the secondary controls to open the large dome roof. He wore standard marine armor and a helmet. He looked off in the distance with his binoculars. Smoke and fire was all that remained of some of the surrounding cities. A human frigate hovered above miles away, deploying Pelicans and Hornets to hold back the Covenant that kept trying to make it to the stadium. A small squad of Hornets flew by a landing pad, which had a Pelican full of supplies on it. He watched soldier turned civilians take crates of rations and medical supplies to the elevators.

Kei put his binoculars down and continued on his rounds. He saw his newly made friend Sam looking through the scope of his Sniper rifle at the streets below.

"How's it looking down there Sam," Kei asked, well aware of the riots that were starting below.

"Marines are starting to use live rounds on people. I keep getting calls to take out violent civvies. I don't like it."

"It's our job now. One breech and a Covenant attack party could get in and BAM! Chaos and panic and death all over."

"Whatever, I still don't like it."

"Got any smokes?"

"All out. And they ain't letting us drink anything but water."

"When did you stop drinking?"

"Three hours ago."

Kei frowned. Sam was eighteen and was shaken a lot by the war. While he made it clear that he would try and mask his pain with humor but it didn't always work. He heard and angry shout and turned around. The C.O of the rooftop defense was shouting at another young soldier for wasting ammo by missing easy targets in the streets. Suddenly the COMM radio buzzed in his ear. A contact from the frigate on an Open Channel.

"SLIPSPACE RUPTURE DETECTED, GET READY FOR PHANTOMS"

Seconds later a magnificent silver hole opened in the sky and a Covenant Assault Carrier zoomed out of it and towards the frigate. It began firing Plasma Torpedoes at the Frigate, which had begun to turn about and aim it's MAC gun.

The COMM chatter on the radio was overwhelming; "All soldiers patrolling the roof without priority duties such as piloting or manning turrets get into the stadium now! All Hornets provide cover for any Pelicans that come in from the Frigate! Defend this stadium at all costs, repeat at all costs! Sam watched through his scope as the Covenant ship blew away a large chunk of the frigate hull. The MAC round missed and speed off into the distance where it mostlikly destroyed everything in the general vaccinate of where it hit.

Kei sped to the emergency elevator with Sam. Sam put his Rifle to his back magnets and picked up an Assault Rifle. The got in as the Frigate exploded.

The people in the stadium panicked and screamed. The speakers all around in inside the building tried to calm them but they just wouldn't comply. The lift stopped at a skybox that was being used as a command center. The computers in the room were bright and the people on the controls were typing furiously. One a big screen in one corner of the room a man in an Officers uniform kept trying to radio any survivors from the frigate. A man on a computer beside the screen looked at him.

"Sir, the Carrier is picking up speed. It'll fly over the stadium any minute now. It doesn't seem to be charging any weapons, and its speed is to great for Phantoms or Spirits to be released."

"Insertion Pods?"

"Maybe, thought doubtable. Rooftop COMM chatter reports seeing something big moving in the Docking Bay."

The C.O looked worried.

"They're gonna drop a Scarab. I know it."

"Elapsed Time Arrival, ten minutes!"

The C.O turned about and saw Kei and Sam. They were stunned. The Covenant had already gotten to them and was going to wipe them out. "You two, we're gonna need men in vehicles to we can repel the Scarab. Get to the basement level and get in a Warthog. We're gonna be putting through a call down there and there isn't enough men down there to man all those vehicles. Move!"

They saluted and turned about. The got into another lift and hit the "B1" button. As the elevator went down, it shook occasionally. His HUD produced a countdown until the Carrier got there. When the got down to the makeshift garage that would normally store floats or other vehicles, but now was full of Warthog Variants and some tanks. A large door opened up that Vehicles were going out into the streets to hold back the Scarab. The large door shut as Kei got into the driver seat of a machine gun warthog and Sam into the Turret. The countdown was on its final minute. The radio had static but then gave off the voice of the C.O; "Any vehicles still in the garage, patrol the parameter of the field, we don't want things to get out hand."

As the warthog got out into the stadium the countdown hit zero and disappeared. The C.O came on.

"What the hell, it didn't slow down for a drop. It just decreased it's speed a little where we thought it was gonna drop. . .oh god. IT'S DROPPING THE SCARAB INSI-"

The C.O died before he could finish his sentence as a Scarab tore through the roof with it bottom jets on full thrust slowing it's decent down right through the skybox and into the stands. Kei swerved the Warthog and starred up at the behemoth as it shook a little and began crawling down to the field. It let loose a terrifying roar and fired its main cannon into the tents on the field. It also fired it AA gun into the surrounding stands killing the refugees. The Scarab began to work its way down from the stands and continued to rain green plasma down on panicking humans. It then caught sight of the Warthog.

"Go, go, go," Sam said as he aimed the gun and started firing. Kei floored it and drove away from the Scarab. Sam fired at the legs of the Scarab attempting to cripple it. Meanwhile, Hornets came in through the tear in the roof and began to distract the Scarab. The AA gun reared around and brought three of them down. The Kei avoided the plasma as best he could though he had trouble avoiding it when it was aiming near him and not right at him. Its impact on the ground made a small glass crater and the force pushed the Warthog over making it flips. Kei heard Sam cry out with pain. A piece of the gun had broken off and stabbed him in the leg. The Hornets swooped down and fired their rockets on the legs. The Scarab shuddered and began squirming and lowering it's self close to the ground. Kei floored it and headed for the Scarab. As he approached it the AA gun continued its fire on the Hornets. Kei stopped the Warthog at the back base of the Scarab. A few Brutes were gathered at the base and began firing their weapons. Bright orange spikes stabbed into the front of the vehicle. Sam, screaming in rage and pain filled them with lead from the turret. Kei got out and ran to the base. He leaped up into its belly and ran up the ramp. His COMM came on as one of the hornet pilots walked him through the Scarab.

"Listen, if you wanna take that thing out, you gotta get to its power core. It's in the back of the second floor. Kei wheeled around a corner and sure enough, there it was. He fired his SMG and took down the shield. He looked at the strange wriggling snake like things in the core that were wriggling around. He shot it up and heard them scream until the cores metal casing sparked and fell apart. Plasma discharges exploded all around the Scarab. Kei got below deck and jumped into the Warthogs driver seat. Sam was now in the passenger seat. Kei hit the gas and drove the warthog back and then forward. He thought they were gonna make it. That is until the Scarab exploded and sent the Warthog flying forward.

The Corpsman looked at the wounded on the Pelican. All were soldiers who were being relocated to locations that would be great positions for the humans to control. One soldier stirred and sat up. He looked about and then at the Corpsman. "What's going on?"

"Being relocated. We're heading to more brute controlled territory."

"But, I'm not a Marine!"

"Well then congratulations, you just got drafted."

--

Okay, few things to address. Fireteam Comet is on hiatus for reasons I don't wish to divulge. Tale of a Union will be coming soon and will Feature Kei and Sam. The reason one of the names used was Sam is because it's a very common name and I just kinda assumed in about five hundred years it'd be just as popular. Kei Eli Casthea is an anagram for "The Cake Is A Lie", by the way. Also, this fan fiction was rather rushed to be delivered to show my still being alive and writing. Things have just been busy. Also please note that Tale of a Union will be coming within the next two months most likely and you should keep an eye out.


	3. Interview 2

Interview

Interview

#62789

File: 5006497/2

"Thank you for answering my questions."

"No problem. I'd rather these memories help inform the current and coming generations rather then rot and die with me."

"So what can you tell me about the last moments of the Battle of Voi?"

"I don't really know much about what happened on the front. Scarabs and some really big fucking guns. This elite guy, "The Arbiter," they called him, Spartan-117 and Miranda Keyes forces were fighting to reclaim the city. They managed to destroy an anti-air gun that was stopping our frigates and fighters. Echo 798 was our head fighter. It got there a little while before the gun was destroyed. He managed to inform Lord Hood about Spartan-117's position and was shot down. I was in the co-pilots chair of a Longsword, one of them high tech fighters. The other three positions were taken by some pilot guy I never got to thank, Grant, and Strought. Grant was monitoring the local radio traffic, while Strought was checking out the situation on global channels. I was listening in on some of the transmissions through my COMM when I wasn't watching the system readings. Stuff was really going to hell. Some weird stuff was going on in other parts of the world. There were unconfirmed sightings of a small Elite army being led by what appeared to be a woman in an Elite armor Harness. It wasn't until a few weeks ago I actually heard the confirmation of such reports. Anyway we flew onwards, we started passing over Voi; we were close to the "Forerunner Ship".

Pvt. Clark looked out through the window. The Fighters were beginning to pick up speed.

"This is Bravo twenty-two, AA gun is down, repeat AA gun is down!"

The fleet of Longswords arrived over the Traxus Facility and flew over the Forerunner landing pad.

Clark looked at his targeting screen. "Firing ASGM-10 Missiles on Forerunner ship!"

The missiles from their fighter, and others, streaked across the air and hit their target dead on.

"Yahoo! Eat that Truth, you pansy," Grant shouted staring out the windows. All the fighters that had emptied their payload veered off as they heard Lord Hood's orders; "All ships Fire at will!!"

The Longsword veered upward to avoid the blast. Clark heard the ship being smacked with the powerful rounds. He expected the shrapnel to come any minute…

"What the fuck-"

The marines in the Longsword heard a loud sound, like giant plates of metal grinding against each other. The radio filled with cries of disbelief from the other fighters and crewmembers on the Frigates.

"It didn't even leave a scratch!"

"What's it doing!?"

"Got movement-"

"Any idea what that light is?"

"Did he activate-"

"No…"

The bright light gave off some kind of discharge. The Longsword shuttered. There was a blinding light, then nothing. Darkness. Clark opened his eyes. They were drifting in space, and below them, a giant Forerunner structure; The Ark.

The meaning of this is to introduce some more of the cast in Union, as there will be a lot of characters. I probably will have two more faked interviews, and one more chapter about Kei. This will be updated randomly between Forging a Hero chapters, and before Tales of Union so be on the look out!


	4. Interview 3

/ARCHIVE NUMBERS LOST/

/ARCHIVE NUMBERS LOST/

"What do you remember from the war?"

"….."

"Are you uncomfortable? Would you rather we do this some other time?"

"No. I saw things during that war. Hell, by now, everyone has seen things. Horrible things."

"Are you referring to the Flood?"

"Yes and no. Brutes are scarier in my opinion."

"And they are the ones who burned you?"

"……."

"I'm sorry, I should be more-"

"No. It's all right. Yes it was the Brutes, the Stalker units that use cloaking use them to eliminate targets and leave no evidence…but ashes. The only reason I am still alive is because of one person."

"John-117?"

"What? No. Not the Chief. He was a great influence to me during the battles I was in. I got my gung-ho attitude from the vids of him. No I got my courage from her; Sasha. By now I'm sure you've been told about her?"

"Yes. But not many living people know of her existence."

"That's something that doesn't matter. It's wonderful for heroes to be honored and remembered but Sasha's actions did more than anyone could. Even the Chief."

"How so?"

"She wasn't a super soldier. She wasn't highly trained. She was a marine in Sangheili armor with a goal."

"Which was?"

"I think the results of the conflicts of the Ark are self explanatory to what she did. She bought us time. Distracted the Covenant."

"Can you tell me some of the things she did?"

"We found a crashed Brute ship. It had armor and soldiers that could boost Truths defenses at the Citadel. The Sangheili had been preoccupied with the Floods arrival and Truths downfall. We launched an assault, marines, a handful of Sangheili and Sasha."

"Why do you call Elite's by their species names but not the Brutes?"

"I refer to 'Elite's by their correct names as a sign of respect. I don't say Brutes names cause I hate them, and I refuse to take the time to speak a word I don't care about."

"I see. Go on."

"The assault was broken. A lot of us got separated. We then heard about the evacuation, how the Chief was going to activate the ring. Ironically Truth died just a little while before. We got our forces together and made a ditch out of there in a convoy. A few Pelicans went away from the rendezvous point, however, towards High Charity to help the Chief."

"What happened to them?"

"Don't know, but the Arbiter and the Chief escaped High Charity's destruction in one of their Pelicans."

"You think they were infec-"

"I'm going to bash your teeth in if you finish that sentence."

"Right. Sorry."

"Our convoy got ambushed, Brutes attacked in full force, while the chief was activating Halo."

"They were not trying to stop him?"

"He was sending them on the "Journey", it boosted their morale."

"So what happened?"

"I'll tell you sometime. Right now I got stuff to do. Turn that thing off."

"Sure, okay."


End file.
